


Все в порядке

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Darkfic, Drama, Gen, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Night Vale References, Nightmares, Psychology, What Have I Done, dave and kanaya are mentioned, drunk lalondes, mindfuckery galore, relationship with your past dead self
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Есть вещи, которые Роуз Лалонд предпочла бы не помнить. Воспоминания, которые она страстно желает стереть из своей памяти.Жаль, смерть не смогла сделать этого.





	Все в порядке

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything's fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524231) by [maybeheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir)



> Original of Everything's fine, done by me like 4-5 years ago, yeesh

Есть вещи, которые Роуз Лалонд предпочла бы не помнить. Воспоминания, которые она страстно желает стереть из своей памяти.

Жаль, смерть не смогла сделать этого.

* * *

Роуз смотрит на себя в зеркало. Светлая кожа, давно не видевшая солнечного света, светлые лиловые глаза, светлые короткие волосы, которые Канайя так любит перебирать и называть Нитями Из Солнечных Лучей. Одеяние Провидицы Света, яркое, оранжевое, с желтым солнцем, напоминающем о её родном жёлтом карлике.

В этой девочке – уже почти девушке – нет ничего, что бы напоминало о той марионетке Страхоужасов, ведомой ненавистью и жаждой мести.

Роуз иногда до сих пор слышит во снах шёпот Страхоужасов. Но больше не внимает с благоговением.

Она не боится их. Она боится того, что они оставили в ней.

Того, что иногда проявляется в зеркале и смотрит на нее пустыми белыми глазами.

Того, что сжимает своими щупальцами горло – до боли в груди, до разноцветных кругов в голове – пока Роуз, светлая и яркая Провидица, спит.

* * *

 Шипы и щупальца окружают Провидицу, тянутся к ней, но, шипя, отдергиваются, не выдерживают ее Света.

Марионетка стоит перед Провидицей, с лицом, превратившимся в фарфоровую маску. Ничто не живо в ней – ни глаза, ставшие призрачными бельмами, ни обескровленные руки, ни застывшее сердце.

Она единственная здесь, кто не боится Света Провидицы, скорее пьет его жадно, поселяя страх в ее сердце.

_Почему ты здесь?_  
_Ты мертва!_  
_Твое тело лежит на клетках Скайи, далеко отсюда, тебя не должно быть здесь!_  
_Я – это т…_

Неожиданно Провидица понимает.

Здесь нет никого, кроме нее самой.

* * *

Роуз пристально изучает свое отражение в зеркале, ищет перемены. Все остаётся по-прежнему, но Лалонд задаётся вопросом – надолго ли? Сколько времени потребуется самой себе, чтобы память и время взяли над ней верх?

Вдруг ее смерть была лишь отсрочкой, маятником, отведенным далеко в сторону, так далеко, что неизвестно, когда он вернется?

Роуз тянется к свету, избегает выходить наружу, все время проводит в обществе брата и Канайи. Она цепляется за них, как за спасательный круг, но у нее не хватает духу признать, что ей нужна помощь, что ей нужны они.

Что Провидице Света нужен свет, чтоб уничтожить остатки тьмы в ее душе.

* * *

Марионетка снова смотрит на Провидицу пустыми глазами, пьет ее Свет жадно, неутолимо. Из раны на животе больше не сочится кровь, лишь потеки чего-то черного, липкого. Провидица шепчет: «Ты – прошлое, ты – прошлое, ты - прошлое»…

_Тебя нет, ты умерла, ты не существуешь больше, прошу, уйди, отпусти меня, оставь…_

Дыхание перехватывает. Один из жгутов обвивается вокруг ее ног, и шипы впиваются в плоть.

Марионетка начинает говорить.

**НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ**

Она говорит, ее голосом, чужим языком, который Провидица знает, но не хочет помнить, хочет больше никогда не слышать. Она пытается крикнуть, остановись, остановись, но голос не слушается ее. Марионетка украла ее голос.

**ТЫ – ЭТО Я, ТЫ НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ МЕНЯ БРОСИТЬ**

Марионетка делает шаг к ней, и Провидица видит жгуты вокруг ее щиколоток и запястий, как нити кукловода.

**СЛУШАЙ**  
**СЛУШАЙ ЦАРСТВЕННЫЙ КРУГ**

* * *

У Роуз Лалонд трясутся руки, но лицо ее остается непроницаемым. Что бы ни произошло, она не изменит себе, не изменит своему предназначению, данному ей Игрой. Как жаль, что она поняла это так поздно.

Роуз не спит уже четвертые сутки, пьет крепкое нечто, похожее на кофе и улыбается, как Мона Лиза, когда у нее спрашивают, все ли в порядке. Да, все в абсолютном порядке. Ложь надевается на ее прелестное лицо, как маска, за которой прячется беспомощная тринадцатилетняя девочка, которая до сих пор боится темноты под кроватью.

Роуз начинает чутко реагировать на температуру, отмечает, какие холодные у её любимой Канайи руки. Она не смотрит в затемненные поверхности, боясь увидеть там свое потемневшее лицо, обрамленное темным пламенем.

* * *

**ТЫ – ЭТО Я**

_Это не правда!_

**ТЫ ПРИВЫКЛА ЛГАТЬ САМОЙ СЕБЕ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ**

_Ты мертва, я жива, и я не слушаю тебя больше! Ни тебя, ни твоих кукловодов!_

**ТЫ ДО СИХ ПОР ВЕДОМА ИХ ГОЛОСАМИ**

_Вы не нужны мне!_

**НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ**  
**НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ**  
**НЕ**

_Нет!_

Сон разбивается, как стекло зеркала, когда Провидица бьет Марионетку по лицу наотмашь. Из рассеченной ногтями щеки сочится черная густая смола. Осколки сна летят в глаза Провидицы, та отшатывается, оступается, запутавшись в щупальцах, и падает, падает, падает нескончаемо в глубокий колодец, бездонный, уже почти видит звезды наверху. Провидица силится вдохнуть, но не может, вместо воздуха легкие заливает вода, тяжелая, густая, как смола. Провидица задыхается, тянется вверх, туда, где остался Свет, ее Свет…

…и просыпается, упав с кровати. Она смотрит в зеркало и видит кровоточащие царапины на своей щеке.

* * *

Роуз обновляет записи в своей книге, распутывает клубок линий судеб, но изредка ее разум сбивается и оставляет невидимые сигналы на полях.

Четыре точки, точка, точка-тире-две точки, точка-два тире-точка.

Рваный ритм сбившегося сердцебиения, четыре такта.

Роуз чувствует себя ослепшей. Она не знает прошлого ее спутников, но знает единственно верный путь для них. Она видит свое прошлое, но не знает, как сбежать от него.

_«Помните: если вы видели что-то – молчите, и выпейте, чтобы забыть»_ , - говорит вкрадчивый мужской голос с таинственной радиоволны. Роуз не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как радио может ловить хоть что-то в Дальнем Кольце, но эта волна пробилась сквозь пелену помех и вещает о незнакомом городе на неизвестной Земле.

В этой фразе кажущегося ей родным незнакомца Роуз Лалонд видит спасение.

* * *

Роуз Лалонд улыбается.

Сегодня – в этот зыбкий отрывок времени между сном и сном – у неё свидание с её любимой девушкой. Сегодня Провидица одета в восхитительное оранжевое платье, а в ушах у нее красуются сережки в виде солнышек.

Сегодня она не видела снов. Как и уже довольно долгое время.

В её руке кружка, где плещется нечто даввввольна крепкое, совершенно недавно салхимизированное. От этого напитка заплетается язык, комната слегка двоится и вращается вокруг, а голова становится лёгкой и безмятежной, поэтому Роуз не может и не хочет прекращать.

_«Выпейте, чтобы забыть»_.

Роуз забыла свои сны, забыла Марионетку, забыла и больше не слышит шёпот Страхоужасов.

Она даже про свидание чуть не забыла, ввязавшись в полушутливый научный спор с Дэйвом.

Потому что… всё в порядке, не так ли?

 

Самые лживые слова:  
_«всё в порядке»_.


End file.
